


Breathtaking

by heartswells



Series: NSFW APH Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Female Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartswells/pseuds/heartswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: She shimmered with lust like a serendibite jewel, dark and breathtaking, rare and precious. Shaken breaths and strings of drool kissed his collarbone as she buried herself in the crook of his neck. With arms and legs wrapped around his body, she adorned him like a ribbon of desire. Her limbs trembled, weakened by desperation, and her heart fluttered, delirious with the need searing her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

            She shimmered with lust like a serendibite jewel, dark and breathtaking, rare and precious. Shaken breaths and strings of drool kissed his collarbone as she buried herself in the crook of his neck. With arms and legs wrapped around his body, she adorned him like a ribbon of desire. Her limbs trembled, weakened by desperation, and her heart fluttered, delirious with the need searing her skin.

            A tender smile bespoke the adorable beauty he saw her to be, and he bent forward to bury his nose in her braids and breathe in deep her beautiful perfumes—the scents he had learned were love. Ever gentle, he pressed a kiss to her hair. He nudged her thighs to spread her farther open, and feather-light, brought his fingers back towards her heat.

            Oh, he’d teased and taunted and tortured her for near and hour, and she pulsed with lust to beg for his gift—but he was in no hurry to sate her. One finger traced her, indulging in the cream seeping from her skin, tracing the lust-swollen flesh with a ghost’s faint touch. He ran his fingers through her hot, soaking lips, swirled through the heated liquids seeping from her opening, and ran a knuckle across her desperately pulsing clit.

            She could hardly breathe through her desire, and shaken puffs fell from her lungs like a plea. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as her body burned with a fever of need. But every squirm and every thrust was met with nothing; he pulled his hands back and gave her nothing, simply enjoying her desperation and torment. Artfully malicious, he twirled her lust between his fingers, bringing her to the brink time after time but never pulling her over the stars.

            Her desire had soaked through his pants, and he felt it cooling on his thighs like heaven. Whines shivered off her lips in plea as he toyed with her need. His fingers slipped between her lips and paused to enjoy the puffy flesh’s heat; he pressed a finger to her clit, letting the pressure fill her with torment; he slid a finger inside her and retreated, ever teasing.

            Sweat dribbled down her skin like shooting stars, and she gleamed as gorgeously as the night sky. His fingers traced her braids, feeling their beautiful patterns run across the pads of his fingers. He worshipped her beauty and her desire, her whimpers and her trembles, the way her body begged him when he worshipped her.

            He moved suddenly, tenderly nudging her slightly away, and her eyes squeezed tight in anticipation. He released his hardened length from his pants and wrapped it with a condom. In her delirium, she barely comprehended his actions, so he griped her hips to guide her down. She gasped with a cry, and tugged his hair harshly as he thrust slowly and deeply into her heat.

            Two thrusts left her clenching hard around him, letting her lust flow in a vehement, screaming climax. Her pleasure dripped down his cock and pooled on his thighs as she collapsed against him, utterly exhausted—but he smirked, for he wasn’t done. He thrust sudden and hard, slamming into her body with a speed and force she could barely bear. Her body burned like fire, electrified with uncontainable pleasure that she simultaneously loved and despised. She was blinded and burning, tugging his hair, choking and cursing with lust.

            She came again, overwhelmed with lust, and cried out with tears. With one last thrust, he came with breathless pleasure. She whimpered and panted, utterly adorable, and spent by his wonderfully cruel lust. He kissed the sweat from her skin and scooped her into his arms; oh his sweet, exhausted princess lost and exhausted in pleasure.

 


End file.
